pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowsin/Contest Entry/Thief
woo?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:30, 30 January 2008 (EST) :5 sup runes + PS Woot :) --Fox007 14:18, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Qft. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:05, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::: what are you talking about o.o? both of you.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:10, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::450-5x75-50=25! I phail at counting. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::And can use a scythe for free, and has the run skills(attribute) to make it safely. OPed tbh. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 15:18, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Like the best farming prof there is --Fox007 15:19, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Yeah, but it has no useable IAS like the assassin, but also doesn't have the shadow steps. ::::::::sin doesn't got IAS either yes a PvE skill that's just one rest are from other proffessions --Fox007 15:26, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Thats what i said. Assassins dont have their own IAS but I hav't given the theif the ability to shadowstep. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:28, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::How did you make the picture? Poser? Photoshop? Seb2net (Talk) 16:25, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::The big one or the icon? The big one i just found on google, the icon was photoshop.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:12, 31 January 2008 (EST) Assassin much? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 19:30, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Wut di said, and one, no crit strikes, 2 no shadow steps, 3 assassins cant use any weapons the y please w/o stat changes, no "Chain Skills" and this has an incredibly different strategy behind it.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:43, 31 January 2008 (EST) Thief is an A/Me :P Didi 19:32, 31 January 2008 (EST) :(EC)I say change the speed buff att. to be:.5(or .67)% for every rank. 8% buff is really nothing to laugh at, with the .67 it would be, at rank 12, 8% Then it is balanced, but there aren't really critical breakpoints. Kinda like the mezzes FC, but for movement. Then up the nrg reduction to like 5-7%. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:33, 31 January 2008 (EST) :One more thing... Do you mind if I change a bit of stuff, such as for the health: All armor pieces provide +X amount of hp(like the dervs is)? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:35, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Go for it.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:39, 31 January 2008 (EST) Some Imba skillz : *Catlike Grace stance For 5...10 seconds you move 15% faster and has a 75% chance to block attacks. Energy 10 Recharge: 20 *Thief's insight:Enchantment Spell for 5..15 seconds you have a 50% chance to block attacks and each time you successfully block an attack you gain 1..3 energy. Energy:5 Recharge:30 Activation: 1/4 sec. *Silent Strike If target touched foe was casting a spell that spell is interrupted and that foe becomes dazed for 4..9 seconds. Energy: 5 Recharge: 20 seconds Activation: 1/4 seconds *(Elite) Weapons Master Stance Stance Your next 1..3 attacks activate immediately and recharge 10% slower. Energy: 10 Recharge: 20 seconds <<<< More than everything else Didi 19:42, 31 January 2008 (EST) :The first 3 i'm not so sure about, they all have long recharges and other class's have simular skills, the Elite i was kind of questioning my self. but i figure its an elite. so its kind of supposed to be mmore powerful than anything else.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:45, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Do you know what's instant casting for an attack ? It's more than +100% DPS ^_^ For Catlike grace : too fast reload. For Thief's insight : Too long duration. For Silent Strike : daze+interrupt=imba if not an elit ;) Didi 19:48, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::For Plagiarize: Unlinked to Insight, I say make skill power based on insight, and give it a minor cast time... it does last forever after all. Pressure point needs activation, I say make it activation time: If target foe is using a skill, that skill is disable for 20s. No interrupt. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:50, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah that sounds more balanced, as for Plagiarize, it was originally written to copy an attack skill, then i made it an elite so i kinda changed the wording and didnt think to change which att. it was based on. I'll take the interupt of the daze and also i changed the recharge to + 50% but i might go up to 75 - 100 because you do have apoint.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:00, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I would also like to point out, that the max times are based off of 16 attribute not 12, so the time would be a little bit less than the max that is shown.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:04, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::::True... I think that WMS is still OPed. Make it like attack (60-75)% faster for 5s or something, but not instant. Oh and Catlike Grace is OPed. Remove Speed buff or reduce blocking. Combine Swift Strike/Shot into Swift Attack. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:07, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Can you combine them? Can the game recognize an attack that is both ranged and melee? and i suppose your right about weapon master.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:43, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Smite used to be an attack that could be used with any weapon, including wands. Kabu To 22:39, 31 January 2008 (EST) Silent Strike If target touched foe was casting a spell that foe becomes dazed for 3..7 seconds. Energy: 5 Recharge: 20 seconds Activation: 1/4 seconds << Still Imba Dazing is like an interrupt, uh ? This looks like Golden Skull Strike, whithout the need of a lead attack. It Should at leat be an elite skill and costing lesss energy ;) Didi 02:06, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Tbh you right, i thought about it last night and there really is no non elite daze o.o'--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 07:21, 1 February 2008 (EST) Balances *Changed Weapon Master Stance to: For 5 seconds you attack 66% faster and attacks cost 50% more energy to use. *Changed Flash Powder to: All adjacent foes are blinded for 5 - 10 seconds. *Changed Catlike Grace's Block ability from 75%-50%. *Changed Cowards assault to give it a point and make it less, uhh useless?. Basically made it unblockable and it results in a critical hit. *Changed Thief's Remedy, It now removes 1..3 conditions, I also decreased the health regen from 3..8 to 3..6, This change was to make it viable due to the fact that it costs 10 energy. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:19, 31 January 2008 (EST) *Added new skills and changed the stealth attribute because 5% would be imbalanced and the wierd percentages for movement speed are ignorable and brocken.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:37, 31 January 2008 (EST) :What's Shadow Swap for? Protting the hero/monks I would guess? And does it cost 1 pip to maintain it? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 13:57, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::yes. and yes.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:43, 1 February 2008 (EST) Interesting Coincidence, we both gave our profession Weapon Mastery and an inherent speed boost in the primary attribute. Check mine out. - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 21:06, 1 February 2008 (EST) : :P mine gives a movement speed boost not attack speed, :P--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:40, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::I never said which kind of speed boost ^^ The name reminded me of my Thief build, which coincidentally steals skills. Looks kewl :D - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 22:52, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::: oh xD. :P thankies, berserker looks scareh btw o.o --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:53, 1 February 2008 (EST) Running Thieves don't make bad runners. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:37, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Huh?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:49, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::Im saying that thieves would make good runners you know, for droks runs, chest runs etc? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:21, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::ohhh xD and agreed.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:41, 1 February 2008 (EST) Snatch A party of 8 T/Mo's with pacifism and Snatch vs some warrior boss = lol.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:10, 2 February 2008 (EST) Also, Weapon Mastery + (specific weapon) Mastery = ?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:12, 2 February 2008 (EST) Thief makese lots of money then. Snatching+good running capability=lots of gold. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 15:26, 2 February 2008 (EST) : well it takes 8 thieves in one party and it wouldnt make alot more money than some bot who is portal farming >.>?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:32, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::Also isn't there a damage ceiling for weapons? --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:36, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::If it was a warrior boss in HM then I wouldn't be surprised if it was 300g per snatch. At that level your looking at about 150k an hour. No clue about damage ceiling.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:22, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::::Also, thats 150k per player on an 8 man team, not including the crafting mats. Thats an insane amount. Wouldn't be surprised if it crashed the economy.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:24, 2 February 2008 (EST) :::::I updated the skill tbh, once per monster/enemy. and have you seen misfates and GC's account pictures? Im pretty sure the economy has crashed with the introduction of EoTn--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:43, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Many other things have battered the economy (Zaishen keys, cross-district travel, etc.) -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:57, 2 February 2008 (EST) :Think about it... Its a bloody thief.... if it couldnt steal anything then it would'nt be a very good one would it? Plus the normal drop range for gold, even in hard mode is from 100 - 250 if your lucky. plus lets not forget that you need ranks. Its not any worse than loot scaling, excessive farming, botting or other forms of homosexual farming practices. and by small chance of getting a jewel we are talking about the percent chance that a black dye will drop from a monster, incredibly low. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:49, 3 February 2008 (EST) :Increase jewel snatch rate slightly. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:26, 3 February 2008 (EST) Really cool submission This one owns man! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 10:41, 5 February 2008 (EST) :Thanks :D--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:44, 5 February 2008 (EST) /agree. 204.108.80.12 12:55, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::This is quite good in fact... you don't stand a ghost of a chance of winning though *evil grin* 'Seb2net' (Talk) 13:02, 6 February 2008 (EST) : Thankee :D--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:26, 6 February 2008 (EST) Sensory Enhancement Signet of midnight and some thieving skills or degen skills w/e? Frans 13:54, 11 February 2008 (EST) :anti block? enchant removal? Ele's necro's mesmers? --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'''sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:34, 11 February 2008 (EST) In general, I think an Attribute that allows you to use any weapon is highly overpowered. Better change it into a weapon, specially designed for the Thief (Too bad daggers are already used). Page looks awesome. Rickyvantof 02:27, 21 February 2008 (EST) :It's too late now. It's already the 21th. Thank goodness I submitted mine the day before yesterday. :D Seb2net (Talk) 05:11, 21 February 2008 (EST) :: Actually its not really OP'd its not like you get a skill set from the weapons original class. if people were smart they would just use daggers and scythes tbh, which assassins rangers, hell even ele's , mesmers, and wars alrdy use anyway.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:18, 21 February 2008 (EST) :p.s. Seb yours is exremly OP'd tbh. SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE + 3 nukers, G fucking G.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:19, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::I didn't say yours were OP ^__^. And yes, I know mine's a bit erm.... strong. Seb2net (Talk) 05:21, 21 February 2008 (EST) :::I know :P was talking at ricky, just thought i'd mention your prof is a bit... o.O----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:34, 21 February 2008 (EST)